


PINOF8

by Tara5



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, PINOF, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara5/pseuds/Tara5
Summary: Dan and Phil are filming PINOF8. Smut ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little oneshot after Dan is too shy to tell the universe of Phan in PINOF8. Yes, I believe Phan is real, however, this is just for fun. I am not forcing Dan and Phil to get together, nor am I claiming this actually happened. Hope you enjoy and I'll see you all in hell :)

"I think we should tell them," says Phil in his Amazing-Phil voice while staring at the recording camera. Dan feels a wave of panic wash over him as his eyes flicker over to Phil. Phil smirks cheekily at the camera before his eyes find Dan's.

  
"I...I..." stutters the younger boy. "I don't think I can do this," he pours out, twisting his fingers in his lap. He's too nervous to look up and see the disappointment on Phil's face. He knew Phil hated keeping secrets from their fans, especially this one.

"But Dan," Phil carefully replies, trying not to sound too harsh, "we agreed this morn-"

  
"I know," Dan interrupts, "but I just can't, okay? Not right now. I don't feel ready."

  
"Of course, love," the older boy replies gently. He is well aware of Dan's anxiety about coming out. Phil feels it too. Although generally their viewers are very accepting, Phil knew Dan was terrified of the hate that might come out of this.

"That's okay bear," the older boy replies gently. "Well, at least this isn't a YouNow" he adds with a nervous giggle.

"Yeah," replies Dan teasingly, "just more editing for you"

"While we're on the topic of editing..." Phil murmurs as he pulls his legs onto the bed. Dan looks up from his lap to find the bluey-green eyes of his boyfriend staring lovingly at him. He feels the butterflies in his stomach and already feels a twinge in his cock. Phil never ceases to have that effect on him, even after all these years. Without even touching him, Phil can make him crazy in lust.

Phil crawls over to Dan with the fiery passion in his eyes, hinting at a lot more editing he'll have to do. Dan bites his lip as his mind races with images of what is about to come. Phil is now so close to Dan that he can smell the older boy's deodorant and, fuck, does that turn him on. Phil takes his earlobe into his mouth and tugs gently before whispering, "What did I tell you about biting that lip?"

More butterflies flutter as Dan hears the older boy's commanding tone.

"Of course, Mr Grey," mutters Dan sarcastically, just loud enough for Phil to hear.

Within seconds Phil is on top of him and pushing his arms above his head. "What did you say to me?" the brown haired boy growls. He tightens his grip on Dan's wrists when he doesn't reply.

"Ohhh, you're going to get punished for that little comment. _What_ did you say to me?" Dan is now painfully hard and desperately tries to free his hands to unbutton his jeans. Phil just holds tighter and moves his body away from Dan's so there is not friction between them, punishing Dan even more. "_What did you say to me?_" Phil demands, louder this time, only adding to Dan's desperation.

" I'm...I'm sorry daddy" stutters Dan, barely able think through his lust. He glances down and sees Phil is as hard as he is, his cock bursting at his skinny jeans.

Phil catches him looking and with a smirk he sultrily whispers, "Do you want me to bury my huge cock deep inside you?"

Dan lets out an uncontrollable moan before replying, "Y...yes please"

"Yes who?" Phil demands, moving closer on top of Dan, just so there is the smallest bit of friction between their hard cocks.

"Yes daddy. Please. I want you to fuck me daddy."

"_Fuck_" mutters Phil. He's so turned on by Dan's cheekiness. Phil can't resist him any more. He releases the younger boy's hands and reaches for the lube inside his bedside table. Dan takes advantage of his free hands and starts unbuttoning his own jeans. He releases his cock and starts to stroke it, desperate for the friction, and looking to entice Phil a little more. Just as Dan expected, the older boy is on top of him in seconds, pinning his arms above his head once more.

" _Mine_" growls Phil in Dan's ear. A whimpering moan escapes from the brown-haired boy. Without warning, Phil lets go of one of Dan's hands thrusts his finger deep inside the boy's tight hole, earning a louder moan from him. Dan uses his free hand to desperately unbutton Phil's jeans and and tear down his pants and boxers that are wet with pre-cum.

Phil bends over and kisses the younger boy harshly with enormous passion, lust and desperation before adding a second finger inside him. Dan's moans are muffled by the kiss as Phil finds his prostate. This sends shivers through Dan's body. All he wants is more. The older boy breaks the kiss long enough to coat his member with lube (cherry flavoured was their favourite) and thrust himself deeply into Dan.

Dan cries out in complete pleasure as Phil finds his spot immediately, sending shivers down his body.

"Fuuuuuuck" Dan cries. The pleasure is so good that it's almost unbearable.

"How are you so goddamn b-" Dan's mutterings are interrupted as Phil slams deeply him, knocking all his breath away.

"You like it when daddy fucks you deep hmm?" Phil murmurs practically oozing with arrogance. He can see how much it turns Dan on when he plays cocky and this time is especially no different. Dan can feels himself getting so close to the edge after what Phil said, and he knows Phil can see it too. He also knows that he must _never_ cum at his own hand. He cums from Phil or doesn't all. Dan is silently praying for Phil to touch him. His cock is so hard and in desperate need for some friction.

All too soon, Phil is no longer inside him. He whimpers as he feels so empty and so close from cumming. All at once Dan has been jerked from his position and is on all fours. Without warning, Phil is inside him again, sending shivers down Dan's back and causing him to moan so loudly.

Briefly, he worries about the neighbours but that thought is quickly pushed out of his mind as he realises that they must be used to it by now. With each thrust, Phil's cock is sending Dan closer and closer to the edge. He doesn't know if he'll be able to hang on for much longer. The pleasure is coursing through his body. Dan's screams are getting more and more desperate. Without realising it, he starts muttering between every thrust. His words are mumbled and often fragmented.

In desperation, Dan is begging, "Please let me cum. Fuck. Phil. Please. Oh my god. Daddy."

Phil feels the goosebumps prick up on his arms and his cock become a little harder after hearing those words. His breathing is heaving and he picks up his pace, pounding into Dan harder and faster. The moans coming from Dan's mouth send him so close to the edge. Unable to hold back any more, he bends over to touch Dan. He can feel how hard is cock is and that only makes him fuck Dan harder again.

It took every ouch of strength Dan had not to cum when Phil touch him. He knows he won't be be able to hold up for much longer. Each stroke from Phil sends energy throughout his body and makes him feel so alive. Dan can't hold off anymore. "Daddy," Dan screams right before he cums.

"Fuck, Dan." cries Phil only moments later as Dan's scream pushes him over the edge. He collapses onto Dan who is now lying face down on the bed. The younger boy's knees have completely caved in. Dan feels Phil's hot cum inside him, and his all over the bed sheets. Both boys just lie there for a moment, feeling the pleasure pour through them.

Dan is the first to break from the positions. He sits up quickly, looking extremely worried.

"What's up, Bear?" asks Phil, concerned.

"The bed..." replies Dan. "They're all going to know because of the cum."

Phil can see how much this is worrying Dan and it really breaks his heart. "I know what we can do" whispers Phil as the solution comes to him.

After wiping away the cum, the boys swap Dan and Phil's bed linen as they wait for Phil's to dry.

"And i was thinking," Dan almost whispers "our sex hair is very obvious. And you know them - " He motions to the camera, " \- they can tell everything. So maybe this video we just do weird hairstyles. It'll solve any problems about that."

Phil leans over and gives Dan a gentle kiss. "You're a genius." He mutters.

"Oh and one more things," Dan looks happily at Phil, "I have a very good feeling about PINOF9. That's the one we tell them."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please leave any suggestions in the comments. I hope you liked it. Please leave Kudos if you did ^.^


End file.
